THE LIVES OF 12 AND CLARA
by ProfilersInACastle
Summary: This is a companion peice for Am I a Good Man. It deals with whatever wasn't really adressed in that story or maybe overlooked. I would recomend reading Am I a Good Man before reading this, but you don't have to in order to understand this story. This is still whouffaldi, so if you don't ship it you can go read something else.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE LIVES OF 12 AND CLARA **_

_**COMPANION PIECE TO AM I A GOOD MAN**_

_AN: Hi, this is the first chapter of my AM I A GOOD MAN companion peice.  
I have another chapter for this almost done and I've outlined most of the chapters I've planned on writing.  
I don't really know where I want to take this story and for how long I will be writing this.  
This is obviously AU and therefor not excatly following canon.  
I am not an expert in timelord biology and stuff like that. I still have a lot to learn, so it might not be the most accurate chapter but I think it was an important thing to adress. Since it was mentioned during AM I A GOOD MAN.  
(FYI: this is set a couple months after the event of AM I A GOOD MAN)_

_With all that being said, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
-Océane_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The Doctor knew that Clara jumping into his time stream would have some sort of impact on her, not only mentally but also physically and her DNA would be the proof of those changes.

He knew it, but that didn't mean he wanted to admit it. He was born time-lord and that was his life, he didn't want to impose that to Clara.

She was a human and she had the right to stay human if she wanted to. But jumping into his time stream not only broke her into a milllion copies, echoes of her dying all over time and space saving him. No. it altered her DNA, who she was, the essence of her being morphed into something new. He realised that when he brought her to the medical bay in the TARDIS.

He saw the readings, but he couldn't believe it and didn't want to face the fact that now Clara had lost part of her humanity because of him.

Clara woke up from what seemed to be a weird dream, but realised too soon that it wasn't a dream when she saw where she was. She was in the medical bay being looked over by the TARDIS. She remembered jumping,falling but always there was the Doctor.

She would see him on day and she knew, she was always running towards him.

Days went by and the Doctor was feeling hopeful, Clara hadn't said anything about feeling differrent since the big jump. And the Doctor wanted to stay in denial as long as he could.

Maybe Clara would hate him after she learned what jumping into his timestream did to her.

**...**

Clara was getting weirder dreams each day and she couldn't understand why. She knew that jumping into the Doctor timestream would have lasting effects on her but it had been a month now. She still hadn't told the Doctor because he would think she was crazy so she decided to ask the old cow.

And yes, she was still calling the TARDIS an old cow, it was a term of endearment. Her relationship with the ship had shifted since she jumped.

Maybe she was crazy but she could feel the TARDIS warming up to her and she swore she could hear her talk only sometimes though.

But maybe she was just going mad after too much time with the Doctor.

So now that their relationship had changed she felt more confident asking the TARDIS about what was going on with her and the ship wanted Clara to know the truth.

**...**

''I can't tell her, what if she hates me?'' The TARDIS was trying the reason with the Doctor, because he owned Clara the truth after all.

''It's not that simple old girl. Everything she knows about herself is about to come crumbling down.'' The Doctor was getting more and more inpatient with his ship, he would deal with what he had to tell Clara later.

The TARDIS eventually gave up talking sense into the Doctor and decided to tell Clara herself.

**...**

''Why excatly did you wake me up, you cow?'' Clara didn't know how, but she knew she didn't wake up naturally.

The TARDIS displayed an image of Clara and medical information about her.

_CLARA OSWALD, 24, TIMELORD-HUMAN_

_(OSWIN OSWALD, CLARA OSWIN OSWALD)_

Nope, it wasn't true, the TARDIS was tricking her again. She wasn't time-lord, she was Clara Oswald human, her parents were Ellie and Dave Oswald. She was from planet Earth not Gallifrey.

''It's another one of your trick isn't it? Because if it is it's not funny!'' Clara was tearing up now. She couldn't be, could she? She was Clara Oswald, human, 24 and not timelord.

But it made sense. Why did it make sense now? Why was she able to understand now?

There was so much things she could understand now, it's like her eyes were opening for the first time. Her brain hurt, it's like a wall was coming down inside her head. But it wasn't possible, she shouldn't be, she couldn't be.

It had to be a dream or a bad joke, but Clara had to make sure.

So she decided to see if what was happening to her was for real or just a twisted joke.

She ran to the library and took a Gallifreyan book. It was one of the only book she hadn't tried to read, simply because she couldn't understand.

But here she was reading it and it hadn't been translated in English.

She realised the TARDIS wasn't playing a joke and made her way back to her room. She would deal with this later. Right now she needed sleep.

**...**

She arrived in her room and saw a wrapped gift on her nightstand and there was a not attached to it.

_I KNOW THIS MIGHT BE HARD TO DEAL WITH AND YOU MIGHT BE ANGRY AT THE DOCTOR. BUT HE WANTED TO PROTECT YOU. HE WAS SCARED YOU WOULD HATE HIM BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU LOST BY JUMPING INTO HIS TIMESTREAM._

_-YOUR OLD COW_

Oh, that danm sentient machine, she might have hated her in the past but all that faded away.

Clara wanted to cry tears of joy. The TARDIS had desinged her a sonic. Her very own sonic-screwdriver. That also meant that what she saw earlier was true, she was part timelord now.

Everything she wanted to do now was sleep.

She wasn't has shocked and she had been and she was touched by the TARDIS' gesture but right now she needed sleep.

**...**

''She told me you know.'' Clara saw the Doctor trying to avoid her eyes, he couldn't bear to look at her. Not after having lied to her.

''I know.'' He was still avoiding her eyes, he felt so shameful. He was the Oncoming Storm, but he couldn't even tell Clara the truth.

''It's alright, I know why you didn't want to tell me and I forgive you.'' Clara had walked over to the console room and was inches away from the Doctor

''You're incredible, Clara Oswald'' The Doctor was looking at Clara now and he could see that he was telling her the truth. She could see it in those big sad eyes.

''Ah! That I know Doctor.'' Clara winked at the Doctor and started walking towards the corridors that would lead her to her room.

The Doctor saw Clara walking back to her room and timed his words precisly.

**_''I love you Clara, you know that.''_**

**_''And I you Doctor.'' _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE LIVES OF 12 AND CLARA _**

**_COMPANION PIECE TO AM I A GOOD MAN_**

_AN: I told you I had this chapter almost done. I really had a great time writing this and always wanted to write something about Clara's relationship with her friends while she was with the Doctor. _  
_I don't really have much to say, so enjoy the story!_

_(FYI: Eleanor or Elle is Clara's friend)_

_-Océane_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It was her best friend's birthday yesterday, she missed Eleanor's birthday.

That fact in itself wasn't a problem but the fact that she had forgotten and got a text from said best friend. Travelling with the Doctor and learning more about her new self and what she had become, made it hard to catch up with friends, not that she didn't have time. She lived in a time machine that also travelled in space, mind you.

But she didn't have anything humany to talk about anymore.

Unless she lied which she found herself doing more and more.

She guessed the Doctor was rubbing off on her.

The Doctor lied after all and so did she.

She thought of going back to yesterday and going to her friends party but that was too easy and what would happen the next she forgot something? Because it was bound to happen and she didn't want to have to rely on the TARDIS every time she made a mistake or forgot an important day.

So she took the long and painful option of dealing with whatever happened with her friend the right way.

She went to see her.

_**…**_

Eleanor knew Clara would let her and her friends down again, even if it was her birthday and Clara was supposed to be her best mate. But since she started travelling with that Doctor guy they hardly saw each other.

She had sent a text saying it was her birthday but didn't expect anything out of it, to be honest she didn't expect anything out of her friendship with Clara anymore. But she could always hope right? So when she received that call from Clara she didn't know if she was annoyed or hopeful.

_''Hi Elle.'' Clara's awkwardness was painfully noticeable by anyone who could've heard her. _

_''Ah. Miss Clara finally graces us with a phone call.''_

_You could hear Elle's voice dripping with sarcasm from miles on end. _

_''I'm really sorry, I couldn't come yesterday but I was with the Doctor-''_

_Clara's sentence was cut short with a sigh and she could see Eleanor rolling her eyes. _

_''It's always the Doctor this, the Doctor that. I get it really, but you don't have to lie I you don't want to see us.''_

_''Elle you know that's not true, it's just that life with the Doctor tends to be crazy but I wanted to know if we could go out for coffee. So I could explain myself and celebrate you're birthday.''_

_**…**_

Thankfully Eleanor had said yes and the Doctor got them on earth without an itch and Clara silently thanked the universe for the lack of an alien invasion or anything threatening the world.

The Doctor decided this was something Clara had to do on her own and dropped her off. He would find something to do and if he wanted he could just go forward in time and meet Clara when she was done with her friend.

_**...**_

Clara was more scared to see Eleanor than she let on and told the Doctor not to go too far or have an adventure without her. She walked to a small café in London when she saw Elle sitting outside. So they were not meeting inside. Not a good sing, that meant that Eleanor wanted this coffee date to end as soon as it started.

_''I don't see you're shadow, you actually came alone.'' Again with that sacarsam, it used to be something Clara liked about Elle but she wasn't sure anymore._

_''The Doctor thought that I should deal with whatever this is alone and I'm quite happy about that.''_

_''Well, start dealing with it Clara Oswald.''_

_''Elle I am really sorry I missed your birthday party and honest I was with the Doctor. Everything I said on the phone was true. Travelling with the Doctor is just something else.''_

_You could see thee twinkle in Clara's eyes as she was speaking about the Doctor, she couldn't say much more. _

_But honestly, how does one tell her best friend that she's travelling in time and space with her boyfriend the alien, who's a couple centuries older than her. _

_Without sounding like a lunatic?_

_But Elle just rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee._

_After Clara had said nothing she decided to get to what was annoying her once and for all._

_''Clara, I'm sure life with the Doctor, or whatever his actual name is, is wonderful. But that doesn't mean you can forget about your friends. It's not like you can go back in time and fix all this! ''_

Clara was really sorry but she had to chuckle at this one. If only Elle knew, Clara could indeed go back in time but she decided not to take the easy way out and deal with this issue. Clara almost made a joke about time but decided not to when she saw the look Elle was giving her.

Sadly Eleanor was having none of it and didn't understand why Clara was laughing at something important, at least for her.

_''I'm really sorry I didn't mean to laugh, it's just I remembered this inside joke with the Doctor and, I'm sorry.''_

Clara laughed and Elle was about to cause a scene when she heard a man call out Clara's name.

He looked crazy and old. Eleanor did a double take, she knew Clara liked older guys.

But this old?

_**…**_

The Doctor being who he is was totally oblivious to what was going on with Clara and her friend's reaction to seeing him.

_''Clara, I'm sorry but I couldn't wait. I decided not to go on an adventure and wait in the TARDIS and she wouldn't let me go forward and meet you when you were done so here I am.''_

The Doctor had to get all those words out because he didn't want Clara to be mad at him.

Clara again just chuckled because of the irony of this situation.

_''The old cow, is actually being useful this time, eh!''_

_''Oi! Clara, you know she doesn't like when you call her that. No wonder she doesn't like you.''_

_''She loves me, that nickname and she knows I'm only joking.''_

_Clara and the Doctor had been ignoring Eleanor and didn't notice her staring at them like they were crazy, until they heard her clear her throat._

_''Oh, I'm sorry Elle. This is the Doctor, Doctor this is Elle.''_

_The Doctor bowed and waved at Eleanor in a way only he could. _

**_…_**

Wait a minute. The Doctor was a real person and he was old and crazy looking.

Live and let live was Elle's life motto but this was just a bit too much for her to take in.

_''This is the Doctor?'' Elle could simply not believe it. _

_''Yes, I'm the Doctor! I've been travelling with Clara for a while now and I've heard a lot about you Eleanor Parks.'' The Doctor had a smug look on his face and Clara couldn't help but roll her eyes at her alien boyfriend. _

_''You're trying to tell me that he's you're Doctor guy? I don't believe it.'' Eleanor was trying her best. She honestly was but this couldn't be the Doctor._

_''Oh, but I am and Clara and I have to go now. Bye.'' The Doctor took Clara's hand and ran to the TARDIS._

**_..._**

_Clara felt bad for leaving Elle the way she did so she decided to text her._

_Hey, Elle I'm sorry the Doctor just whisked me away. He's like that._

_xx_

_Clara_

A couple minutes later she received a text back from her friend.

_It's alright Oswald, but you'll have to tell me everything about this Doctor guy._

_Elle_

But where could Clara start from?

There was so much to tell about the Doctor.


End file.
